Lee of the Wild
by Asura435
Summary: Its time for the green beast of Konoha to show the world his talents and score some chicks.Disclaimer: I do not own anything and both these stories had sub par endings


"Jae Gu, come in and eat breakfast" A loud feminine voice filled with familiarity called out

Song Jae Gu formerly known as Rock Lee was training outside since 4 am like usual as he had to keep his body in shape. Hearing his mother call out to him made him smile and stop his practice, he breathed out to cool his body and poured some water on himself.

'Mother seems to be doing well now' Lee thought as he walked in and hugged her from the back

"Hey, you stink brat go and take a bath." Song Sun Mi said as she felt the wetness of his clothes on her body and the smell

"Okay, it's good to see you doing well." Lee said in a gentle tone as he walked to the washroom

She didn't respond but went to wake up the little kids, 'If you can be strong, how can I show weakness. You have worked hard from the beginning and are an exceptional child; it is only a matter of time before you succeed.' She mused with a melancholic look as she had contemplated doing a despicable act of abandoning her children which made her feel ashamed sometimes to look at Lee.

* * *

Lee washed up and dressed into his new clothes, he had just been accepted into Wild's High formerly an only girl school but co-ed since this term. Lee was really excited as this was his element, this school focused on combat and he couldn't wait to fight strong opponents.

'I have been training so long finally I can fight.' Lee thought with excitement as he had been busy with part time jobs and training alone without partners as he didn't have the money to waste on such luxuries.

'It really is weird not seeing anyone use chakra to fight but it's cool with me.' Lee thought as he remembered his past, the ninja world in which he died at a young age during the 4th war.

'Though, I still wonder how I died.' Lee questioned in his head as he couldn't remember that detail but before he could be lost in his thoughts he heard his mother calling him to hurry. Lee replied back and ate with his family while the siblings left for school by bus, mother rode by bicycle to her work nearby.

Lee just walked to school as it was nearby, on his way he came across a limousine, 'Man, what a rich girl.'

Lee thought before he got a good look at her and his heart was taken away by the sight in front of him, he ran towards them and stopped in front of them.

"May I know your name?" Lee asked as he stood in front of the girl

Queen looked at him with indifference, "You are blocking my way."

"Hehe, Queen's as cruel as ever. You should give up already; she's out of your league." Moon Young Lee, the friend of Queen and one of the top fighters in Wild's high

"I was not asking for hers, I wish to know your name. Your beauty has taken my heart on the first glance. I Song Jae Gu declare my undying love for you." Lee said in a sincere manner, if it was his original look he might have looked not awesome but now he was handsome it had a different affect

Moon Young Lee was completely swept of her feet by that declaration and that face, "I accept." She muttered and dragged Lee away as they walked off to school leaving a very confused and shocked Queen.

'That's the first time someone has ignored my presence, he might be an interesting person.' Queen thought as she looked at Lee, she knew he was a fighter with the way he walked and his body.

* * *

"My name is Moon Young Lee, Song Jae did you really feel I am better looking than Queen." She asked with a smile as she held his arm

"Yes, I couldn't see anything but you once I laid my eyes on you. I am so happy that you accepted my confession." Lee said in a happy tone as his dream of a girlfriend had just become true, he did get offers but he was never interested in those girls they were too fragile

"Hehe, you really are sweet talker." Moon Young said with a wide smile as she experienced the joy of getting praised over Queen

"This my first time in a relationship so let's take it slow and I will help you around school so remember to ask when needed."

"Thanks, from your tone it seems you are high rank on the school. How about we fight after school, I have been itching for one?" Lee said in aggressive tone

"Oh, are you really challenging me?" Moon Young was also a brute and was turned on by the offer of a fight as she felt his muscles when she leaned against him

"Definitely, it is one of the reasons I have joined the school."

"Then after school, I will see you" Moon Young said as she separated from him and walked away

Lee arrived at his class and was kind of amused to see that he was the only male in the school.

'Many guys are going to be jealous of this privilege. It doesn't even mean anything except having the opportunity to get a close look at attractive girls.' Lee mused in a nonchalant manner as he readied for the class

* * *

In the director's office, two men were discussing about Lee.

"Director, the student Song Jae Gu has come to school" a bald old men with miniscule white hair said as he wiped his sweat

"That's good" A man with blonde hair and a strong body said as he watered the plants

"Did we really need have to do this? Our school was progressing along fine, but you suddenly decided to accept male students…"

"I believe you need to reconsider Director." The old man said

"Principal, the decision has already been made. Has it not? HoHo" The Director, Charles Wild said with a chuckle

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


End file.
